Avant Gardens Survival
Survival is a minigame in Avant Gardens where players fight endless waves of Stromlings, Mechs, and Spiderlings until they are smashed. It is possible to form a team of up to four people to play in this game. This game is also notable for being one of the requirements to earn a Sentinels Badge. It is unlocked by speaking to Melodie Foxtrot outside the booth, although the mission is only available after talking to the Sentinels Representative. After completing the mission, the game can be accessed at any time.(Assuming the player has green crystals) Game Progress At the beginning of the game, players will be faced with a force of Stromlings that will try and maintain a number of about five or six. The numbers of basic Stromlings rapidly increases, however. These Stromlings run faster then normal Stromlings. At about 1:15 on the timer, the first Stromling Mechs will spawn. Over time, the numbers of these Mechs will increase, and they will start spawning on all sides of the field. They have homing shots as of a recent patch. These shots generally continue flying until they hit the ground, a wall, or a player, although they do eventually dissipate if they do not hit an object. The Mechs that spawn at the beginning only have 4 Health. At about 2-3 minutes, Dark Spiderlings begin spawning. These too have powerful homing blasts. These Spiderlings have less health than their Avant Gardens counterparts, but are still much harder to take down than earlier enemies. At about 6 minutes, a special type of Stromling called Chainsaw Stromlings begins to spawn. These glow differently and have chainsaws instead of claws. Their attack is considerably more powerful than those the earlier Stromlings, and they have 4 health, making it impossible to use the double-jump annihilation tactic. A while later Hammerlings will begin to spawn. As the game progresses from this point, all the enemies begin gaining higher maximum health, and it becomes considerably harder to smash the Spiderlings and Mechs, even if they are the survivors of the ones that spawned at the beginning of the game. Tactics There are several ways to survive the Survival Game. The classical way is to cooperate with teammates, and attack the Stromlings as they spawn. A useful tactic in this case is to use a double-jump attack. This causes all the stromlings around the player to receive 1 damage, and against the earlier enemies, this can cause them to smash instantly. Another tactic is the 'Fortress' technique. This revolves around the Assembly player(s) establishing and maintaining a 'base' with turrets and creatures. This 'base' is then defended by the other members of the team. A popular tactic, which is most successful for solo players, is simply to run away after a certain point, keeping ahead of the swarms of Stromlings, and thus avoiding their attacks. This strategy is best used when the player has a large supply of consumables to replenish Armor, Health, and to a lesser extent, Imagination. A useful addition to this strategy is to use a mass-attack ability, such as the Assembly Personal Fortress, which can sweep away a large number of the enemies, making your escape much easier for a little while. Whichever strategy is used, there are several abilities which are very useful. The Venture Faction's Buccanneers and Daredevils can use their Speed Boost abilities to great effect. Another useful item is the Quicksicle, as it allows players to outpace their pursuers. It also makes it very difficult for the ranged enemies such as Stromling Mechs and Spiderlings to hit their targets. There are also known bugs which some players exploit to last much longer. For instance, there is a point at which a player can jump behind a wall and be jammed into it, avoiding all the Mechs and Spiderlings. Another useful point to note is that there are Survival Buff Stations which come in the form of periodic quick-builds across the game area. These can be built at the cost of 1 imagination, and they generate Health, Armor and Imagination power-ups until they are smashed. Achievements and Rewards There are numerous achievements and rewards for surviving a length of time in this game. For instance, it is possible to win a Helm of Entanglement. Many of these achievements require the player to be solo. Team *'Breastblase of Armor 1' (1:00) *'Turban of Healing' (3:00) *'Wand of Freezing 1' (5:00) *'Shield of Armor' (7:00) *'Helm of Entrapment' (8:00) *'Shirt of Armor' (9:00) *'Castle Model Pack 5' (10:00) Solo *'Exceptional Morning Star' (5:00) *'Elite Cleaver '(10:00) *Castle model pack (10:00) Smash/build Achievements *'T-Shirt of Protection' (Smash 100 Survival Enemies) *'Exceptional Morning Star '(Smash 1,000 Survival Enemies) *'Armored Shirt '(Smash 1,000 Survival Enemies) *'Retro Movie Camera' (Smash 10,000 Survival Enemies) *'Elite Long Sword' (Smash 10,000 Survival Enemies) *'shield of shielding'(Smash 100 Survival Stromlings) *'Wizard's Hat of Whirlwind' (Smash 100 Survival Spiders) *'Hood of Healing' (Smash 100 Survival Mechs) *'Net of bees 1' (Build the Battle Boost Generator 100 times) Trivia *Whenever an ability such as the Assembly Turret is used in Survival, the Imagination cost is actually higher than outside the minigame. *In earlier versions of the game, the shots fired by Mechs and Spiderlings travelled in straight lines. The Development team stated in a message that this was removed in order to make the game more challenging, and to remove the possibility of 'Exploits'. *The achievement "Nothing left for dead" is based on a zombie survival game called "Left 4 Dead". *The achievements "Outwit", "Outplay", and "Outlast" are all references to the motto of the reality show "Survivor", so are the achievements "Survivor" and "Ultimate Survivor" (the title given to the player who wins the game in the show) *The achievement "Be Prepared" is a reference to the Boy Scout motto. Category:Instance Category:Minigames